Warriors:Into the Wild (Human Version) On Hiatus
by Wolftacoz
Summary: What would have happened if Rusty wasn't a kittypet, but a City boy. He then stumbles upon people living in the forest and joins him. Based on the Warriors Book : Into the Wild. Rated T for later chapters. (Rating may change.)
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances **

* * *

**Thunderclan**

****Bluestar : Misty-gray hair, with silver roots. She wears a blue blazer, over a white t-shirt and khaki pants. She has a small face with Shoulder length hair and blue eyes.

Redtail : Brown curly hair with red highlights in it. He wears a long sleeve shirt with a black vest and blue jeans. He has hazel eyes.

Spottedleaf : Dark black long hair with natural orange, white, and brown highlights. She wears a nurses outfit and has hazel eyes.

Tigerclaw : Dark brown buzz-cut hair with small black streaks and brown eyes. He wears a cameo shirt with cargo pants.

Longtail : Blonde Sandy colored chin length hair with black streaks. He wears a graphic t-shirt and jeans and has hazel eyes.

Mousefur : A small brown haired girl who wears a tank top and skinny jeans with blue eyes.

Lionheart : A large man with long golden blonde hair. He wears a black-jacket with blue jeans with brown eyes.

Whitestorm : Short light blonde hair. He wears a polo and khaki pants.

Darkstripe : Short black hair. Wears a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans.

Runningwind : Dirty blonde wavy hair that's unkempt. He wears a short sleeve t-shirt and slacks.

Willowpelt : Shoulder length light blonde hair. She wears a blue sundress with black leggings.

Firepaw : An 11 year old boy with dark orange messy hair. He wears a Graphic T-shirt and vest with Blue shorts.

Graypaw : An 11 year old boy with black thick and curly hair. He wears a tight t-shirt with cargo pants.

Sandpaw : An 11 year old girl with Sandy blonde hair that's straight and thin. She wears a t-shirt with a vest and skinny jeans.

Dustpaw : An 11 year old boy with dark brown hair that's thick. He wears a leather jacket with blue jeans.

Ravenpaw : An 11 year old boy with jet black hair. Wears a black t-shirt and dark jeans.

Frostfur : Very light blonde hair with a lose flowing shirt and maternal pants.

Goldenflower : Dirty blonde hair with a flowy shirt and long flowy skirt.

Brindleface: Light brown hair with a loose flowing dress.

Speckledtail: Brown-graying hair in a bun with a baggy shirt and pants.

Halftail: Old man with balding head and trousers and button up shirt.

Smallear: Gray hair with trousers and button up shirt.

Patchpelt: Black hair with graying roots and trousers and button up shirt.

One-eye: Old lady with gray hair in a bun, wearing a long dress.

Dappletail: Old lady with gray hair wearing a long dress.

Rosetail:Old lady with red-graying hair wearing a long dress.


	2. Prolouge

(I don't own the idea or writing. I am just switching some things around. All is owned by Erin Hunter.)

A half-moon glowed on granite boulders. The silence was only broken by the ripple of water from the swift black river and the trees from the forest beyond. Suddenly the shadows stirred and large people lumbered around the rocks. Blades flashed silver and eyes flashed in the moonlight.  
And then as if on a silent signal the rocks were suddenly swarming with battling humans. At the center of the fight was a large man with a brown buzz-cut who pinned a smaller man with reddish brown curly hair.

"Oakheart!" cried the brown haired man "How dare you hunt on our territory? The sunning-rocks belong to Thunderclan!"

"After tonight Tigerclaw this will just be another Riverclan hunting ground." Yelled the other man.

A warning cry came from the shore, "More Riverclan Warriors coming!"

Tigerclaw turned to see men and women emerging from the river and hurling themselves into the battle.

Tigerclaw glared at Oakheart, "You may swim like Otters, but you and your warriors do not belong in this forest!" He said as he raised his blade.

Suddenly a women screamed. A large Riverclan man had pinned her and was lashing at her with his blade.

Tigerclaw let go off Oakheart and knocked the Warrior off of the Woman.

"Quick, Mousefur, run!" he ordered, before turning on the Warrior. Mousefur scrambled to her feet and raced away.

Behind her Tigerclaw winced as the Warrior slashed his blade over his nose slicing it open. He then stabbed and sliced the Warriors leg.

The Warrior screamed and scrambled away.

"Tigerclaw!" Yelled a man with brown curly hair with red highlights. "This is useless! There are too many Riverclan Warriors!"

"No Redtail. Thunderclan will never be beaten. This is our territory!" he replied.

"Thunderclan will honor your courage, Tigerclaw but we can't afford to lose any more warriors." Redtail argued. "Bluestar would never expect her warriors to fight against these impossible odds. We will have another chance to avenge this defeat."

Redtail then sprang onto a boulder "Retreat, Thunderclan, Retreat!" he screamed.

The warriors squirmed away from the battle, leaving the Riverclan warriors to look confused. The Oakheart screeched a trumpint cry and all of Riverclan began to join him.

Redtail flicked his arm signaling that they should go.

Tigerclaw followed last hesitating, then leaping after his clan mates.

* * *

Ina deserted clearing sat an old woman, her hair a misty gray. Around her she could hear the breathing of humans.

Suddenly a young girl emerged, her dark black hair shining in the moonlight.

The old woman nodded her head at the young one.

"How is Mousefur?" she asked.

"Her wounds are deep Bluestar, but she is young and strong. She will heal quickly." answered the girl.

"And the others?" persisted Bluestar

"They will recover to." replied the young girl.

Bluestar sighed, "We are lucky to have not lost any other warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine healer Spotttedleaf." said the lady.

She titled her head and looked at the stars, "I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. Thunderclan hasn't been beaten in it's own territory since I became leader. These are difficult times for our clan, Newleaf is late and there have been fewer kits."

"But the year is only just begging," replied Spottedleaf. "There will be more kits when green leaf comes."

The woman nodded "Perhaps, but training our young to become warriors takes time. We need new warriors now if Thunderclan is to survive."

"Are you asking Starclan for answers?" asked Spottedleaf.

"It is at times like this we need the words of ancient warriors to help us. Has Starclan spoken to you?" asked Bluestar.

"Not for some moons Bluestar." replied the young girl.

Suddenly a shooting star blazed over the tree-tops. Spottedleaf tensed, her shoulder blades ridged

After a few moments she gazed down at Bluestar "It was a message from Starclan, Fire alone will save out Clan."

Bluestar's eyes clouded with confusion "Fire?" she echoed. "But Fire is feared by all clans. How can it save us?"

Spottedleaf shook her head. "I do not know Bluestar, but this is the message Starclan have chosen to share with me."

The Thunderclan leader fixed her eyes on the Medicine healer and murmured "You have never been wrong before Spottedleaf so it must be true. Fire alone will save our clan!"


	3. Chapter 1

It was very dark. Rusty could sense something. The young boy crouched narrowing his eyes as he looked at the dense forest. He sniffed, smelling the earthy scent of the forest. Suddenly a flicker of movement caught his eye. He realized it was a mouse. _This would make a good meal. _He thought. _If _I can catch it and make a fire I'll be well feed. He slowly raised his blade knowing that the mouse was not aware of him. Finally he leap using his hands to grab the mouse's tail. He flicked it off the mouse and it wiggled around helplessly in the air. Suddenly beeping blared in his ears. In confusion he let the mouse drop where it quickly ran into the undergrowth. Angry, Rusty glared around, his orange messy hair blowing in the cool summer breeze.

Finally he blinked his green eyes open. Daylight streamed through his half open curtains. The noise had been his alarm clock telling him that it was time to get up and get dressed for school. Lifting his head from the comfy bed she could still smell the earthiness of the forest. Licking his lips he leaped from his bed and quickly pulled on his school clothes. The smell of oatmeal hit his nostrils. He wished that he could have bacon for breakfast but meat had been outlawed long ago. He walked through the hallway till he reached the kitchen. A plate of warm oatmeal on the counter with a note from his mother. After reading the note he grabbed a spoon from the drawer and began to eat. Finally after one bight she turned away and padded outside.

He looked at his tidy backyard and the forest that lay behind. He could smell the scent of the purple flowers his mother had planted only a week before. He hoped onto the fence post and looked into the neighbors backyards. The air was damp, not usual for Summer but he relished in it. The rain had stopped and he knew he should be waiting for the bus outside of his home. He then heard the bus honk a warning telling him that he had only a few moments to get outside, but Rusty ignored it. He looked in the woods, he had decided that he would hide in the woods until school was over.

He leap down onto the soft dewy grass. As he landed his hat bumped up in the air.

"Where you off to Rusty?" asked a voice.

Rusty looked up. Another boy with light blonde hair and black wisps of hair sat in an cherry-tree in the opposite yard.

"Hello Smudge." replied Rusty.

"You're not going into the woods, are you? What about Summer School?" Smudge asked, his hazel eyes huge.

"Just for a look." Rusty lied.

"You wouldn't get me in there. It's Dangerous!" Smudge warned "Henry said he went into the woods once."

"That fat old kid never went in the woods." Rusty scoffed. "He's hardly been beyond his own house since he hit High School. All he wants to do is eat and sleep in his free time."

"Well anyways." Smudge went on. "Henry told me there are all sorts of dangerous animals out there. Huge men and women who sharpen there blades on old claws and bones."

"I'm only going for a look." Rusty said "I won't stay long.!"

"Well don't say I didn't warn you!" warned Smudge.

Rusty ran into the woods his hat bumping in the wind.

Suddenly he saw a mouse he crouched and pulled out his blade. Suddenly a twig snapped and the mouse scuttled away.

Suddenly he heard something, a rustling from behind him. Something, no Someone! Had barreled him over.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 2

Rusty felt himself being thrown sideways into a patch of nettles. Twisting and screaming he reached into his pocket trying to get his pocket knife out. His attacker slashed at him with a small blade. He squirmed but he couldn't free himself. He froze. Thinking fast he flipped onto his back, knocking the breath out of his attacker. He wiggled away and sprinted towards his house. Behind him the sound of pounding feet told him that his attacker was giving chase. He decided he's rather fight than run. He skidded to a stop and turned to face his pursuer. A boy around his age with curly black hair wearing a tight shirt and blue jeans. Muscles ripped under his tight t-shirt showing his power. Taken by surprise the boy bawled straight into him. And layed in the undergrowth for a moment, dazed. Rusty staggered by the impact but quickly got his footing back and held his switchblade defensively . But his attacker simply sat up and pulled a hand through his messy dark hair.

"Hi there city boy!" said the boy. "You put up quite a fight for a city dweller."

"And I'll fight you again if I have to!" warned Rusty holding his switchblade towards the other boy.

"I"m Graypaw, by the way." Said Graypaw ignoring Rusty's threat "I"m training to become a Thunderclan warrior."

Rusty remained silent hiding his confusion.

"Whats a city boy doing in out in the woods? You know its dangerous." Asked Graypaw

"If you're the most dangerous thing in the woods, I think I can handle it." Replied Rusty.

Graypaw looked at him narrowing his eyes. "Oh, I'm far from the most dangerous. If I were even half a warrior, I would have given an intruder like you some real wounds to handle."

"Anyway," continued Graypaw. "I didn't think it was worth hurting you. Your obviously not from the other clans."

"Other clans?" echoed Rusty.

Graypaw let out an impatient sigh. "You must have heard of the four warrior clans that hunt around here! I belong to Thunderclan. The other clans are always trying to steal prey from our territory, especially Shadowclan. Their so fierce they would have ripped you to shreds no questions asked."

Graypaw spit angry on the ground, Making Rusty Shudder "They come to take prey that is rightfully ours. It's the job if the Thunderclan Warriors to keep them out of our territory. when I've finished my training I'll be so dangerous. I'll have the other clans shaking in there skins. They won't dare come near us again!"

Rusty narrowed his eyes. T_hese must be the wild people living in the woods._ He thought. "So your not a warrior yet?" asked Rusty.

"Why? did you think I was?" Cried Graypaw happily. "I won't be a real warrior for months! I have to go through the training first. Kids have to be six months old before they can even begin training. Tonight is my first night out as an apprentice."

"Why don't you find yourself some parents with a nice and cozy house instead? Your life would be so much easier. There are plenty of parents who would take in a boy like you."

"And they would make me go to school, eat mush instead of meat!" Graypaw interrupted "No way! I can't think of anything worse than being a City boy! There nothing but society's toys."

Graypaw sighed, "I guess you'll never understand. You were not forest born. Kids born into City's could never feel the same way.!"

Rusty was suddenly angry, "That's not true!"

Suddenly Graypaw looked alarmed, "I can hear my clan! Quick! Run!"

Rusty prepared to jump but he was too late.

"What's going on here?" asked a voice.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! I've been busy with my school life. So I'll try to update more often. **

**Also thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! **

**Enjoy the last part of Chapter one!**

* * *

**Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter. **

**I do not own Warriors, I just am revising the story. **

* * *

Rusty turned to see a small woman strolling out from the undergrowth. She had deep blue eyes and medium length misty gray hair. She wore a beautiful blazer and khakis. An ugly scar laid on her shoulder, partly covered by the blazer she was wearing.

"Bluestar!" exclaimed Gray as he crouched down, kneeling in the dust and grime. He crouched even lower when a second person, a large man with golden blonde hair, followed the woman into the clearing.

"You shouldn't be so near the City Graypaw." said the man angrily.

"I know Lionheart. I'm sorry." said Graypaw as he looked down at his feet.

Rusty copied Graypaw's stance and crouched low to the forest floor. These people had a aura of strength that made Rusty shake to the very core.

"Who is this?" asked the woman

Rusty flinched as she stared at him with her deep blue eyes.

"He's no threat!" concluded Graypaw. "He's not another clan warrior, just a City boy from beyond the territories."

_Just a City boy? _The words enraged Rusty. The look that Bluestar was giving him told him to hold his tongue though. Bluestar's stare turned cold as she observed the anger in his eyes.

"This is Bluestar; she's the _leader _of my clan!" said Graypaw quietly. "And Lionheart. He's my mentor. Which means he's training me to be a warrior."

"Thank you for the introduction." said Lionheart coolly.

Bluestar was still staring at Rusty. "You fight well for a City boy." concluded the leader.

The two boys exchanged confused looks.

"We have been watching you both," explained Bluestar "We wondered how you would deal with an intruder Graypaw, you attacked him bravely."

Graypaw raised his head a little smiling at her praise.

"Sit up now, both of you!" ordered the leader. "You reacted well to the attack City boy. Graypaw is stronger than you, but you used your wits to defend yourself when he chased you. I've not seen a City boy do that before."

Rusty nodded at the praise of the woman.

"I've been wondering how you would perform out here beyond the city. I have often seen you in your back yard staring at the forest. And now, you have dared to come out here!" Bluestar stared at Rusty thoughtfully. "You do seem to have a natural hunting abilities."

"Really?" Rusty stammered.

Lionheart spoke now, his deep voice insistent. "Bluestar, this is a _City boy_. He should not be hunting in thunderclan territory. Send him to his parents!"

Rusty fumed at Lionheart's words. "Send me home?" he asked wearily "But I've only come for a mouse or two. I'm sure there's enough to go around!"

Bluestar had turned to acknowledge Lionheart's words. Now she snapped her head back towards Rusty. Her eyes blazing with anger and her teeth grinding. "There's never enough to go around!" she spat. "If you didn't live such a overfed life, you would know that!"

Rusty was confused by her sudden anger. But one glance at Graypaw's horrified look was enough to tell him he had choose his word wrong. Now both adults loomed over him, long, sharp blades in hand. Rusty looked into Bluestar's threatening stare and his pride dissolved. These were not nie, helpful people he was dealing with-they were hunger people who were probably going to finish off what Graypaw started.

**To be continued...**


End file.
